1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved method for fabricating a coved backsplash utilizing heat forming techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical kitchen countertops or decks utilize a backsplash to prevent water or other damage to adjacent walls. In addition, typical backsplashes are coved, or have a separate curved piece which provides an overall pleasing aesthetic effect. In order to provide a curved effect at the intersection of two adjacent backsplash portions, a separate coved piece is typically utilized. Further, in order to secure the backsplash portions to the deck portion of the counter, a pedestal type member is typically formed on the lower edge portion thereof and adapted to fit into an aligned recess. The joint is usually filled with an adhesive to secure the backsplash to the deck.
A number of prior art patents disclose the use of separate components to form a smooth intersecting wall corner. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,338 to Sluyter et al discloses an inside corner fitting comprising a pair of angularly disposed portions adapted to fit within such corner as illustrated and terminating at its lower end in a point; U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,158 to Dieterich discloses wall tiles having interfitting recessed portions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,061 to Collette et al discloses an inside molding having dowel pins and a plurality of spring clips for holding the molding in place; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,237 discloses the use of a receptacle to engage adjacent ends of adjacent lineal moldings; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,262 discloses a backsplash having a bottom surface specifically sized and shaped for insertion into a recess formed in a countertop whereby a curved transition is defined between the top horizontal surface of the countertop and the front face of the backsplash.
Another prior art process consists of layering various sized pieces of a polymer solid surface material, typically, Corian.RTM., a solid surface material, a material manufactured by E. I. DuPont de Nemours Company, Wilmington, Del., together and shaping them into a cove. The shaping process is typically done with a base router device. The one piece seamless thermoformed backsplash has not been successful in that the solid surface materials fail to form successfully the tightened radius necessary to produce a useful product.
The techniques described hereinabove to form the coved, or curved, intersection requires either a separate component or a substantial modification of the backsplash itself, all increasing the overall cost of the installation. What is desired is to provide a backsplash and coved portion which can be easily fabricated, thus substantially reducing the installation time and, in turn, reducing the costs of the installation.